


A sacrifice to a pagan

by Silvaxus



Series: A sacrifice to a pagan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless, Smut, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was drawn to the these burning eyes of gold and thunder. He wanted to drown in them and consequences be damn - it was the bloody apocalyps after all.





	A sacrifice to a pagan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts).



> Hey everbody,
> 
> i haven't written anything in AGES but there was this damn itch in the back of my mind that needed to be scratched and this is what happens*shrug*. 
> 
> I'm not natural with the english language. I tried to get ride of missspellings, tipos and grammarmistakes but sue me if I missed one or 10^^
> 
> This story is a gift to my friend CrowNoYami: sweetie, you are half a planet away from me but in like to think that good old Chuck was playing along so we could get to know each other^^ I love your story and yesterday you wanted a cookie, there it is :) i hope you like it.

The sky was as grey as the asphalt of yet another highway, but that was nothing new to Sam Winchester. His brother was driving, as usual, and he was staring out of the window watching the landscape passing by. His attempts to keep his mind blank was a difficult task. The traitorous thing was constantly going back to the events of the last days. 

Not only had he met the pagan god Loki, the trickster from Mystery Spot, but said pagan god was also an angel, a freaky archangel for god’s sake. Gabriel, the Messenger of God and Archangel of Justice and the dick of all dickheads. 

He told them that it was their fucking destiny to be the vessels for his brothers Michael and Lucifer. The only purpose for the Winchesters was to say “Yes” for the only reason, that Michael and Lucifer could have their big showdown of brotherly hate and destroy god’s entire creation during their fight. That’s what Gabriel told them while standing in a ring of holy fire. Heaven and Hell knew since the dawn of time that everything would end when the Winchesters were born. Damn angels, damn destiny…dickheads altogether. Every single fucking one.

But that were not the thoughts circling in Sam’s mind, his mind was far more occupied to remember how the fire reflected and danced in the eyes of the trapped archangel. How Gabriel had locked is eyes on Sam. There was something in these eyes that send shivers down Sam’s spine, and not of the worst or fearsome kind. The moment the archangel locked is eyes with him something dark in him woke up. Not the demon blood but an instinct as old as creation itself – want, fire, lust. 

Sam could barely listen to the short exchange between Dean and Gabriel, who was still watching Sam straight in the eyes. Carnal thoughts were rushing through his mind of himself and archangel. Dancing this intimate dance of lust in his mind, Sam could almost feel the wall in his back when he was pressed against it by Gabriel. He could feel the angel’s breath at his throat, his hands were pressing him against the wall, using his own legs he shoved Sam’s legs apart to make himself more room. Gabriel pressed his hips to Sam’s and started to move in slow and sinful circles as he leaned closer to Sam. They were now pressed against each other from hip to chest and the angel started to whisper things to Sam, all the things he wanted and would do to him and how the mere mortal would enjoy everything and would beg for more. To drive is point home Gabriel buried his teeth in Sam’s neck and bit him – hard. 

The moment Sam was back in his mind he saw the heat in the archangel’s glance and with a slight smirk he bowed his head to the side. Gabriel looked absolutely feral in this moment. Sam wasn’t sure if it was just the reflection of the holy fire or the archangels own powers he could see in the others eye. There was a deep burning sensation in these old eyes, burning bright and dark at the same time and turning those watchful eyes in different shades of honey and gold. The combined powers of an archangel and a pagan god.

Still watching the landscape around him the young hunter swallow and tried to ignore the heat in his whole body. Nothing is more embarrassing than explaining to your brother the reason for your hard on from hell…or rather from heaven. Nope, biggest nope of all. 

Sam didn’t know the destination of their current drive but the moment Dean announced the end their current journey and stopped in front of another motel Sam was glad about it. Dean left to get them a room, Sam got their bags and weapons out of Baby’s trunk. Together they marched into their room for the night. Dean grunted something Sam couldn’t understand and went straight into the bathroom. A minute later the shower went on and Sam threw himself face first and fully dressed on the bed. The hunter closed his eyes and took a deep but shaky breath. “So not helping” he thought and tried to find a better position on the bed while still lying on his front, his hard-on of the century still proudly present. Silently Sam was cursing the damn trickster, pagan, archangel…what – the bloody fuck – ever he called himself. Still trying to calm himself with deep and steady breath Sam let himself lull into sleep by the sound of the running shower. 

Startled Sam woke up, something was not right. Slowly he turned his head and looked in Deans’ direction, but his bed was empty, sheets undisturbed. “Where the hell is Dean”, he thought while pulling himself into a sitting position. “Well, that’s where he has been but Dean-O is currently drowning is head in alcohol in a bar 30 minutes from here.” The hunter jumped to his feed and pulled the gun from under his pillow and pointed in the direction of the new voice. Old habits die hard.

There, sitting in one of the cheap chairs, was the damn archangel who haunted his every thought since his forced revelation days earlier. He had the legs of his short vessel stretched out in front of him, hands folded in his lap, watching his own feet and was not paying attention to Sam. “You...”, hunter growled at the wanted…ehm unwanted intruder. “What do you want? You made your option of what my brother and I should do clear the last time we met.” Annoyed, but not stupid, Sam lowered the gun and put it on the small desk next to is his bed but remained standing. That put his bed exactly between them Sam noticed. “A good question Sammy but you know the answer to this question, don’t you?” Gabriel was still staring at his own feet when he answered and so he missed the frown on Sams’ face. The hunter was still watching the archangel in his relaxed position in the chair and noticed how wrong this relaxed position was. In the dim light of the room Sam could see how tense Gabriel was holding himself, as if he was trying to contain himself. 

“Gabriel?”, Sam asked puzzled. The archangel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “As I said to your question. A good one, but you know the answer yourself.” His usual smooth as honey voice dropped to a darker tone which did things to Sam he really didn’t want to face right now. The dark chuckle that came from the trickster sent a shiver down his spine. “You see, Sam, that is exactly the answer to your question. You asked me what I want and it’s something you want as well.”, Gabriel drawled, got up and raised his head. The fire Sam had seen days again was back but now it was a blazing inferno. The gold of Gabriels’ eyes was nothing but molten heat and his powers were shining through the heat as silver sparks. “As an archangel I have a few…extra skills compare to the regular angel”, he said while taking slow steps around the bed, only one step was left between the hunter and the archangel. A sly smile from archangel to hunter that forced the hunter to swallow. It didn’t matter that Sam was way taller than Gabriel, a hunter knew when he became the prey. “What…what are those extra skills?”, Sam asked, voice huskier than he liked to admit and the proximity of the archangel was not helping. The celestial being was radiating heat and power to an extent that had the hunter backing off slowly, increasing the distance between them. “Well, we archangels are far more aware of our environment than the other angels. We can literally hear the thoughts of the individuals around us.” Gabriel smiled and Sam panicked as the archangels’ words sank in. His attempt to flee was futile, he knew, but he had to try or he would be a waste of a hunter. He tried to go over his brothers bed and to the door but Gabriel caught him and drove Sam into the wall behind him before he could make one step.

The force of the impact drove the air out off his lungs but that didn't change his current position. Gabriel pressed Sam against the wall, hands against the hunters upper arms the archangel stood between his legs. Because of his trapped position and spread legs they were closer to the same high when Gabriel leaned in and closed the distance between them. Thousand thoughts run through Sams' head, this was so...”Familiar, isn't it, Sam?”, Gabriel asked while he buried his nose against Sams' throat, inhaling deep. “I could see everything in that always thinking head of yours. Do you have any idea what you did to me in that damn warehouse? No of cause not. I had my fair share among mankind and there are standing you, managed to trap me in that damn circle and thinking what it would feel like to be fucked by me against the closest wall. I could see everything you wish I would do to you...” He closed his teeth around the hunters jugular and bit him. Not hard, not like the archangel did it in his thoughts, but damn close. Sam moaned and leaned his head back against the wall, baring his throat to the trickster. “So responsive...”, Gabriel murmured while licking his mark. 

“More more more”, Sam chanted in his head, grinding his jeans covered thighs against den archangel. Through the movement Sam could feel Gabriels erection against his own and causing the hunter to moan low in his chest. Another dark chuckle.” Are you sure that’s what you want Winchester? Because I can do things to you…you can’t even dream about. I can cause you so much pleasure that you will not be able to decide if it’s truly pleasure or if it's starting to become pain. I can deny you your release for the hours to come and you will beg me for your release because you can’t stand the pleasure I will cause you anymore. I will fuck you against the wall, like you wish me to do, or I could fuck you here on this bed with you on your hands and knees, my cock balls deep in that tight ass of yours. But maybe I will fuck you on the hood of the ridiculous car your brother loves so much. Whenever you look at the car you would remember what I have done to you. Would you enjoy that Sam?” Sam could picture the scene clearly in his head. Himself sprawled on top of the black hood of the Impala, Gabriel behind him. Dean would get a heart attack should he ever witness something like that. Sam couldn’t care less right now with Gabriel grinding against him. “I should have known that this would be one of your kinks Sam”, Gabriel growled and for the first time he pressed his lips to Sam. Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel nearly forced his lips open. He was still pressed against the wall and trapped by an archangel who was fucking his mouth like the apocalypse would start tomorrow. That didn't stop him from fighting back. 

Whenever Gabriel pulled back, Sam followed. He traced the archangel’s lips with is tongue, snaked his way into the others mouth. God…he wished he could use his hands…he longed so much to bury is hands in the archangels’ hair, but his arms were still pinned to the wall, damn it. When the hunters’ lips were finally released from the fevered kiss he growled…why did they stop? Gabriel was breathing hard, the black of his pupils consumed the gold but that did nothing to the power radiating from them. “Always the hunter, aren’t you Sam? Never on to give up or surrender even if it would be for your own good” the archangel stated with a smirk. “A hunter who gives up is a hunter who is going to be six feet under very fast” Sam replied while staring in Gabriels’ eyes without a blink. “Understandable, but you are greatly mistaken if you think you can fight back tonight. You started this, you challenged me with your lusty thoughts and that little porn of us playing in your head. I am an archangel but I am a pagan also and as such I cannot leave a challenge unanswered. Tonight you, Sam Winchester, will not only surrender to me. You will submit to me in everything I want to do you and as the vicious pagan that I am I will accept your sacrifice and will enjoy everything.” His voice dropped nearly to a growl and he started to lick the mark he left at the hunters’ throat. 

Could he do that? Throw everything he learned and was taught out of the window? But Gabriel demanded more, so much more. He demanded complete submission to the archangel and a sacrifice to the pagan. Sam swallowed audible and his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. 

Gabriel could feel how torn Sam was. The old and taught ways were fighting against something new. “You say no and I will respect that even if it gives me blue balls and I have fuck my own hand to get rid of this bloody boner. I swear it to my fathers’ name.” Honest to the soul words. Gabriel stared at Sam who stared right back in a moment of total silence before he took a deep breath. The number of people who were truly honest to Sam was so small these days. “To hell with it”, he thought. “Yes,” he said, voice deep and strong. “For this night I submit to the Archangel Gabriel and sacrifice myself willingly to the Pagan Loki. I am yours to do with as you please.” Words full of self-assurance, words full of power from this mighty hunter who offered everything he had left – himself. 

His words touched something deep within Gabriel that hadn’t been touched for eons. Something tender and powerful at the same time. The archangel couldn’t put a name to it but those words had power. Did Sam knew want kind of power he had woken? If he hadn’t said “for this night” Sam would have offered himself, body and soul, completely to Gabriel and Loki. No other being would be able to stake a claim at him. Gabriel ditched these thoughts when he saw the look in Sams’ eyes. 

Eyes full of desire, fire, burning and…uncertainty. He was afraid that he would be rejected this night. Slowly Gabriel pressed his lips to his hunters’ lips. Not ravenous like before but a slow and burning kiss that spread the fire in their bones like a storm. The burning left Sam fighting the restriction on his arms but he was being keep in check by Gabriels’ iron grip. “Please…”, Sam pleaded in his head. The urge to touch was consuming him. He wanted to bury his hands in Gabriels’ dark blond hair, hold him close, taste the skin at his throat…and Gabriel was only kissing him…Gabriel pulled back and smiled at Sam. Not that sly smirk of Loki or the taunting smile of Gabriel. No, this was an open to the heart smile. This smile turned the archangels face gentle in a way Sam had never seen and for a moment it stopped his heart. “Remember Sam…” Gabriel murmured and released Sams’ right arm to stroke the hunters’ cheek gently. “Remember that it was your own free will to give yourself to me. I, the Archangel Gabriel, accept your submission and I, the pagan Loki, accept your sacrifice. For tonight you are mine to do with as I please.” After another slow burning kiss Gabriel shoved Sam to the ground, still standing between the v of his legs, bracing both his hands on the wall and looking down at the hunter who was looking up at him. “Well than Samalama, time to go to work”, there it was. That trademark smirk of the trickster. 

Sam swallowed while he watched Gabriel towering over him. That definitely is not something that happens often. He let his gaze wander from Gabriels’ face over is chest and was still going lower. In this position, Sam sitting on the floor and Gabriel towering over him, his face was on one line with the tricksters’ groin and the hunter knew what Gabriel expected him to do. Nervously Sam opened Gabriels’ belt, the belt-buckle two stretched out wings, opened the fly and lowered the zipper. An impatient sound came from above him but not one word was spoken, but in the way he was holding himself Sam could see that the archangel would love to simply jump his bones. Shoulders tense, back straight, hands pressed hard against the wall, head bend forward and eyes closed. Sam pulled Gabriels' jeans a bit down and his cock sprang free. “Why am I not surprised that you're a commando typ of guy?”, the hunter said, smile in bis voice. He never had done something like that. Sure, he had is fair share of blow jobs, he was not a saint, but he had never given another guy one. The archangels' vessel maybe was of the short kind, his cock was...not so. “He is not going to bite, you know, but I am going to bite you in a few moments”, Gabriel growled and when Sam looked up and their eyes met he could see the burning inferno again. Still holding Gabriels' flamed gaze Sam leaned forward and closed his lips around the archangels' erection. 

Both of them moaned at the same time as the hunters lips closed around the tricksters' straining erection. Sam dragged his tongue slowly across the underside of Gabriels' cock, still watching the archangel. Gabriel had his eyes closed, head bowed and slightly panting. Dragging his tongue over every part he could reach Sam increased the pressure, hollowing his cheeks and dragging the tip of tongue over the head of Gabriels' dick. “Oh, father...”, Gabriel moaned, throwing his head back and facing the ceiling. He started to rock his hips, forcing Sam to relax to take everything that Gabriel gave him, and the archangel had plenty to give. At some point he adjusted to the rhythm of Gabriels' rocking hips, moaning low in his throat. The taste of Gabriel was a like nothing he had ever tasted. Salty and sweet at the same time. He had to admit to himself that he liked this. The taste of the archangel, how his dick felt on his tongue. 

At some point Gabriel made a jerky rocking movement with his hips and forced Sam to gag as he hit the hunters throat. Before the hunter could adjust Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him up and kissed. What a hell of a kiss...Groaning, Gabriel dipped his tongue into Sams' mouth, wrapping his tongue around the hunters', licking his lips while he buried his hands in Sams' hair. 

The hunter didn't know how long they kissed and he didn't even care. Gabriel was kissing him, hands buried in his hair and they were pressed against each other from hip to chest. His world was, for once, wonderful…And while Gabriel kissed the life out of him Sams' hands started to wander through the archangels hair, down his throat over is chest until he was able to curl is hand around Gabriels erection. 

Sam felt the growl more than he heard it and a moment later he found himself sprawled on his bed with Loki, not Gabriel but Loki, staring down at him with golden eyes. “These have to go,” the pagan drawled, snapped his fingers and a second later Sam was naked as the day he was born. “Look at you my pretty sacrifice. I should have known that all that running around and killing assholes would keep you fit. But this? A really pleasant surprise,” Loki said trademark smirk in place while he leaned over Sam, drawing a slow path from the hunters lips over is throat and added some pressure on his bite. Still following an invisible path down the hunters chest with both hands until the pagan rested his hand on the others hip, completely ignorant of Sams leaking erection. “What..what do you want me to do?” he panted, he wanted to touch the pagan everywhere, wanted to go back tasting him. To many things at once where racing through his head. 

Loki made a humming sound, digging is fingers into the muscles on Sams hip before he pulled back. Sam would never ever admit the desperate noise he made because of the loss he felt. The pagan only chuckled. “Lets start with you undressing me.” The urge to follow the order was instant there and Sam sat up and started to pull the tricksters jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on the other bed. Slowly Sam opened button after button on the tricksters shirt. Every piece of skin that was revealed was kissed, licked, sucked, worshiped. Groaning Gabriel, archangel again and not pagan and Sam didn't know how a could separate the two beings in one body so easily, leaned back and enjoyed the mouth of his sacrifice on his skin. Sam started to lick and kiss Gabriels skin until he reached his nipples. With a wet sound Sam sucked the dark nub into his mouth, working it over with his tongue and teeth. A breathy “harder” came from above and Sam obeyed at once. Using his teeth in earnest on one nipple while pinching and twisting the other. At some point he switched from one to the other, his mission of undressing his partner slightly forgotten. 

Gabriel started to twitch and grind with his trapped cock against Sams chest, seeking friction. “Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but haven't you forgotten something” Gabriel asked, panting and still grinding against the chest in front of him. Sam release the patch of skin he was currently working at and looked up. The archangel was looking down at him. Face flushed, pupils blow wide and still panting. Sam felt really proud of that, he caused that powerful being above him to pant, not asking but demanding for more. “I'm sorry, I got...distracted”, Sam answered smiling while his hands wandered to the seam of the still open jeans. About to pull the jeans down the tricksters legs Sam realized that Gabriel was still wearing his boots. Growling in annoyance at the offending shoes he bent forward to open them. While bending forward the started to suck again at the leaking erection in front of him. His fingers were still working to open the archangels boots. Hissing at the sudden friction Gabriel buried his hands in Sams hair, directing his movements, guiding him in a slow and deep rhythm. “If you keep up with that magic mouth of yours this is going to be a really short show kiddo. Even an archangel has only so much patience,” Gabriel growled, pulling Sam off his cock while stepping out of his finally open boots and jeans. 

Grinning up Sam said nothing and rolled the archangels balls slowly in his big hand, slightly tugging at them and watching Gabriel close his eyes in earnest pleasure. 

“Your undressed now. What do you want now your Archangelness?” Sam asked, smiling and still rolling Gabriels balls in his hands. “Careful kiddo”, Loki this time said and yanked Sams head back by his hair. “Your mouth is getting you in a very dangerous place to be.” Eyes glowing golden with streaks of silver white. With yet another snap of his fingers their position was changed again. Loki was propped up against the headboard of their bed, hands crossed behind is head, lean body stretched out. Sam was hovering above the trickster on his knees, a bottle of lube in his hands. “I don't feel like working right know,” there was that smirk again. “I'm more in the mood for a show I think. Go ahead, prep yourself,” a lazy order, given with a cat like smile, body relaxed an open, eyes fixed on Sams. Holding the burning gaze Sam opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube on is right hand and fingers. It's been a while since he did anything like that, but something like that is nothing you forget. 

Oh so slowly Sam lowered his lubed up hand, giving his own cock a few slow strokes before going even lower. He had to close is eyes at the first touch of his own finger on his hole, a deep rambling sound coming from his chest. Still a bit hesitant he insert the tip of his first finger, going deeper. He repeated the movement until the first finger was completely buried in his entrance. Sam stopped, trying to get used to the feeling of his own finger. “Look at me”, came the sudden order and Sam snapped his eyes open, staring at Gabriel. The archangel was still watching him. His eyes wandered between Sams eyes and his hand between his legs. “Move your hand, slowly. Feel how your body adjusts to your finger, how good it feels to have something filling you up at least.” Sam obeyed, eyes on Gabriel who was watching the slow movements of his hands. “Try a second finger Sam.” A growled order, eyes still fixed on the same spot. Again Sam obeyed because he wanted to do it. Groaning he added a second finger, there was this burning sensation again, the burn of the stretch, the lightest bit of pain – Sam loved every second, every feeling. 

He was getting used to the two fingers moving in and out of him and so Sam started to crook his fingers, just a bit, feeling the movement and suddenly a deep and burning pleasure raced through him. He cried of, head thrown back in pleasure because of his own fingers on is prostate and the fist on the base of his cock. A dark chuckle under him forced him to look down into the tense face of Gabriel. “I think I'm getting impatient and you desperate kiddo. You are not to come until I decide so.” Without a snap a tight ring appeared around Sams cock and the trickster was now behind him. Grinding is hard cock against the hunters ass. “Hands on the wall and spread your legs for me my pretty sacrifice”. Reacting without thought offered Gabriel everything at once. Legs spread apart, head bowed down he offered Gabriel is neck. Without a break Gabriel shoved three of his fingers into Sam while he grabbed a fistful of his hair with his other hand. Gabriel set a hard pace, pulling his fingers in and out while holding the hunter in place. He gloried in the desperate and needy sounds he received from his hunter. “Yes…,” the pagan hissed, bathing in the power flowing from the hunter as he submitted to him. “More…,” he whispered, licking the sweat and salt of the hunters back. “Tell me want you want Sam. I want to hear it!” An Order that Sam had to follow. “I want you,” he panted while Gabriel barely brushed his prostate. “Your having me already Sam,” a whisper in his ear, chest pressed to his back. “I want to hear from you how you want me to take you. I don't have to ask you, you know? You're here because you want to be here, to belong to me, to be taken apart me. Should I stretch you out on your front, take what I want and leave you all hot and bothered? Or I could take while you're on your back, my teeth at your throat, your legs around me. But I doubt that's what you want. Answer. My. Question!” 

“Like this,” Sam scream as Loki hit is prostate dead on. “I want you to take me like this. On my knees, my hands on the wall, I want to come, please let me!” His desperation was obvious. His hole body was shaking with pleasure. 

“As you wish,” came the growling answer. Fingers were pulled out of him to Sams distress only to moan a moment later when he felt the head of Gabriels cock at his entrance. The moment the head of his cock was buried in the tight heat of Sams body Gabriel snapped his hips up in a jerky movement and buried himself balls deep in his hunter. Gabriel groaned and Sam nearly howled at the sudden intrusion and then both of them stilled. “Holy father...you're strangling me here Sam. Tight and hot..that's what you are my pretty hunter.” Whispered words while Gabriel forced himself to stay still so Sam could adjust to him being buried inside him. The moment Gabriel felt Sam relax he started to move with short thrust, building a rhythm. Now it was Gabriel who got a breathy “Harder, not going to break” from Sam. Chuckling Gabriel pulled out of Sams heat, slow, just to bury himself again with a sharp and hard thrust. He glorified in the shout a got from Sam, repeating the hard trust again and again and Sam met him for every single one. 

It could have been hours or just mere seconds, Sam didn't know. The mix of pleasure and the urge to find his release was something he had never felt in this intense form. He could only moan, writhe...beg the archangel to let him come. “Please Gabriel, I can't...” Sam couldn’t even find the words he wanted so speak so desperately, but Gabriel still understood him. Pulling the hunter back against his own chest, whispered words that Sam barely heard. “It's okay Sam, you can let go now. Come for me!” He didn't realize the snap that released his cock from the tight ring and then everything came to a sudden stop. 

His orgasm raced through him like a wave hits the shore. Again and again Sam came, hard and intense and the moment he felt Gabriel reach his own orgasm the pleasure nearly drowned him. Gabriel groaned and buried his teeth hard in Sams shoulder, breaking the skin and still pumping his release in lazy movements into Sam. 

Archangel and hunter gave everything they had and both were panting hard, trying to find their breath again. Sam enjoyed the heavy warmth of Gabriel on his back, his archangels warm breath against his skin. The moment Sam could breath again without sounding like a racing horse he started to turn around to say something to Gabriel...but the deafening sound of the Impalas honk and Deans' happy “Rise and shine Sammy!” made Sam sit up abruptly, heart racing, breath labored, hand reaching for his hidden weapon and pointing the gun at Dean. 

“Easy tiger,” Dean said and moving out of the way. “You fall asleep and slept like a stone and didn't want to wake up. You with me again?” Sam stared at his brother, not answering and still breathing hard. “Sam?” A concerned question. “Yeah, I'm with you.” Voice raspy and shaking Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah, I'm good. Where are we?” “In the middle of nowhere for lunch.” Deans smile but the sun to shame with it's brightness. “You comin'?” Nodding Sam took a deep breath and opened the door to get out of the car.

This dream was...he couldn’t think of any fitting words. It was intense, it was filthy and interrupted by his brother. The moment Sam started to get up he had to suppress a groan. He felt soar and his shoulder hurt. Wait a minute, what? It was only a dream, nothing more, so why does he feels like he had the best sex in years?

In this moment Sam noticed the little piece of paper grumbled in his right hand. He unfolded the little paper, something was written on it.

Hey kiddo, 

thanks for the fun. We should really do something like that again. I still have so many many ideas for that nice ass of yours. Tell your brother that I'm already planning my payback for waking you up too early. I like to cuddle ;-) but I took care of your not so little sticky problem. I doubt you want to explain to big bro that you had your fun while sitting next him. 

Until soon ;-)  
Gabriel


End file.
